


Quiet

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is.

You know how sometimes at night when you lay outside in the grass with the trees around you; it's silent for a few moments then the bugs and the bats and all the other animals start up again. But then silence again soon. 

It's quiet. 

What about in a horror movie? everyone always say "Its quiet, too quiet." Then someone ends up dying and everyone is screaming. 

Or even in the movies right before the world speeds up everyone is quiet then the it seems like they god hits a fast forward and we are all jerked back. 

Have you ever noticed how quiet it gets during a storm right before the fun starts up again? 

It's silent, just the gentle patter of rain then a flash of light and a deafening sound. 

That's how Connor feels right now. 

A moment ago it was silent and now the room is filled with sweet sound of his brother's cries. 

These are the moments he lives for. 

Connor watches as his twin falls apart silently under him. 

Murphy's face scrunches and beads of sweat roll down his face his hair sticking up all over. Then he cries out and squeezes his brothers arms as he releases across his stomach. 

It's always to much for Connor and he is a moment behind. 

Then its quiet. But only for a little because silence is always followed by a boom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleepy. Review please.


End file.
